


SIN FIN. (LeviHan)

by LouiseJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Sexuality, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseJaeger/pseuds/LouiseJaeger
Summary: Promiscuidad, deseo y pasión es lo único que buscan en sus parejas.Sin relaciones con compromiso, solo buscan divertirse un rato, es una su manera de liberar el estrés.Ella  una diosa que realiza  sus deseos más profundos con una conciencia que le ayuda a pensar mejor sus elecciones.El un maestro en el cumplir cada uno de sus deseos y fantasías de las mujeres que se cruzan en su camino.¿Podrán lograr su acometido sin relacionarse de por medio?.





	1. PRÓLOGO.

Su nombre es Levi Ackerman. Gerente de una de las compañías más importantes de Japón. Es bastante atractivo a pesar de su pequeña estatura, su físico es delgado, pero marcado con bastante flexibilidad, siendo esto una ventaja al momento de tener relaciones sexuales con cada una de sus amantes, su cabello es negro, corto y lacio. Sus ojos son pequeños, finos pero prominentes, de color gris.El se caracterizaba por ser demasiado escéptico ante todo lo que lo rodeaba.Tomaba un poco de té negro mientras leía un poco las noticias del celular. —Jefe ....— Una voz femenina se escuchó, esta entraba a su oficina, era su secretaria, la comenzó a caminar seductoramente mientras se movía las caderas, llevaba una falda muy corta y muy pegada a sus muslos, esta se sentó en el escritorio de este descubriendo un poco su pecho un poco, esta lleva el nombre de Petra, ella es la secretaria de Levi, es una mujer joven de baja estatura, de tez blanca, de contextura gruesa, su mayor atractivo eran sus piernas, sus ojos son grandes y azules, mientras que sus cejas son bastante finas Su cabello es pelirrojo, y largo que le llega hasta las caderas.Petra había intentado salir con su jefe desde hace años, pero nunca lo ha logrado lograr, lo único que ha conseguido por parte de él era solo sexo, cosa que le molesta a ella, ya que sabía que no ella no era su única conquista, por lo tanto siempre trata de complacerlo, piensa muy irónicamente que algún día él se enamoraría de ella ... —Mmm. — Dijo este ignorándola por completo, él estaba revisando su celular. A ella le molestaba el hecho que este la ignorará de esta forma, así que se sentó del escritorio y lo rodeó por la parte trasera donde estaba sentada, pusieron sus manos en la camisa que sostuvo el pelinegro, este no se inmuto ante esto, solo tenía que ser como acercarse a su oreja. —Tienes demasiado calor, deberías quitarte la camisa. —Está comenzando a desabotonar el botón por botón, sin embargo, le puse una mano encima, haciendo que Petra se sorprendería. ¿Qué pasaba cariño? .— Le dijó esta mientras se mordía su labio inferior.Este quedó solo volteó a verla e hizó una mueca. — Hoy llegué a la nueva subgerente, así que no tendremos tiempo, la debó recibir yo.— Este se convirtió en su asiento y se convirtió en el gran ventanal que dejaba ver el paisaje de aquella ciudad.Aquella solo torció los ojos y el camino hizo el. —Pero ... será rápido. — Le mencionó esta mientras se tocaba sus mechones. En eso alguien se escuchó como la puerta de su oficina abría bruscamente, era Mike el asistente de Levi. —Levi, ha llegado. — Dijó este mientras llevó un expediente a su escritorio. —Esta bien, llevala a la sala de juntas ... no sabes que mejor tráela aquí. —Dijó este tomando el expediente que dejó Mike. Perdió una mirada un poco disgustada. Ella quería tener Levi en ese momento para ella sola. ¿Qué tan importante era esa nueva subgerente? .Hasta donde sabía era una persona que había sido recomendada por Nanaba, la esposa de Mike, solo eso. ¿Eso la hacia más importante que ella ?. Mike salió de la oficina de Levi, cerrandola. De inmediato alguien muy torpe abrió la puerta. De repente, Mike abrió y dejó pasar a aquella persona. —Ella es Hange, Levi. — Dijó Mike, cerrando la puerta de su oficina. El pelinegro la observaba fijamente porque ella, es una mujer joven y de estatura media, tiene una cabellera larga y castaña, sus ojos son demasiados grandes y de color café oscuro, lleva puesto un par de anteojos, su figura es totalmente esbelta y bastante tentadora ya que su ropa la hizo relucir sus curvas muy definidas, luce bastante alegre, al parecer sería la nueva subgerente de la empresa.Petra al ver a Hange, giró los ojos un poco celosa, pues se dio cuenta que su jefe tenía una nueva víctima, esto lo noto por los ojos de él los cuales se tornaron bastante interesados en aquella persona que entraba a su oficina. —Tome asiento.— Mencionó el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie e indicándose a Hange donde sentarse.La castaña asentió y se sentó asiento un poco nervioso, respiro hondamente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Sin embargo, reaccionar de inmediato requerirá reaccionar de buena manera porque sabría que de ahí en adelante eso hablaría de ella y su actitud, y lo que quería era conservar un trabajo por un largo tiempo. —Buenos días. — Levantó su brazo para estrecharlo con Levi.Este lo estrechó. — Buenos días. — El contestó.Bajaron sus brazos .Ella se acomodó sus lentes. —Me llamo Hange Zoe, vengo por el empleo de sub-gerente . Este solo la ignoro, leyendo su expediente con cuidado, mientras que la pelirroja no quitaba su mirada ante los celos de cómo había visto Levi aquella mujer al momento de entrar le causó un poco de rabia pues Hange era realmente atractiva. Hange al ver las manos del jefe sobre su expediente noto que eran gruesas, a pesar de que no tenía buen tamaño eran grandes y en ellas se marcaban sus venas. Las manos de Levi le transmitían seguridad y fortaleza, pero a la vez una gran apariencia varonil, lo que hizo que la castaña se mordiera un labio. La pelirroja notó esto y puso su mano azotandola sobre la mesa, imponiendo autoridad dando un entendimiento que ese hombre era suyo, sin embargo Levi al notario la actitud de su secretaría se le hizo algo impertinente y muy imprudente de su parte, el espejo de reojo . —Nos puedes dejar solos. –Regreso la mirada a su expediente de Hange. —Pero, Le ... —Fue interrumpida. —Sal por favor. — Levi había notado lo que tramaba Petra, la conocía no era la primera vez que se comportaba así.Petra sin más y con tal de tener contento a Levi, salió enojada sin mirar atras, abrió la puerta violentamente y la cerró fuertemente, Hange al notario esto trato de acomodarse en su silla. ¿Acaso era su novia? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Eres demasiado torpe.Recuerda que por eso te corrieron de tu último trabajo por eso.Recuerda Hange habías dicho que con hombres con una relación de medio no te meterias, ya relajate. Respiró hondo y se acomodó las lentes. Disimuló no un poco, y colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio. Levi seguía leyendo su expediente. En embargo, la castaña no pudo evitar ningún admirador de Levi, era muy atractivo la manera en que colocaba sus ojos para prestar atención a su expediente de esta, provocar que otra vez mordiera sus labios, pesar de que se notaba que era serio, era realmente atractivo, le parecía bastante seductora la forma en que tomaba las hojas para ir leyendo punto por punto.Levi notó esto cosa que le llamó la atención la manera tan seductora en que la castaña tendría de captar su atención. —Bien. Empecemos.¿Porque te despidieron de tu antigua empresa? .— Le dijó el pelinegro mientras leía la última hoja. Esta regresó nuevamente a la realidad, alzó la mirada y lo vio. —Despido injustificado. — Dijó esta mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejó en el escritorio. Este dejó el expediente en el escritorio y cruzó ambas manos sobre este. La estaba viendo fijamente sin quitar la mirada de encima. nerviosa, sin embargo le mantuvo la mirada. ¿Justificado? ... —Tomó un poco de su té. —La verdad no creo que sea eso, pero eso no es mi asunto. —Pulse de pie y recargó sus manos sobre el escritorio y se acercó a ella. No se aceptan errores en esta empresa. — Movió su cabeza hizo la derecha y regresó a verla. —Mañana comienza. Cerró los ojos se arrepintió y tocó su rostro. No, perdón.Empiezas hoy. —Le dijó este alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda. — Ve con Petra mi secretaria ella, también será tu secretaria. — Metió las manos a su chaqueta. — ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué esperas? .Ve. — Le gritó este, rápidamente Hange se levantó de la silla y salió caminando de la oficina moviendo un poco sus caderas, antes de salir Levi le dijó. Espera. Este se deleitó con el cuerpo de la bella mujer que le dio la espalda, sus grandes y estrechas caderas.Le llamó la atención sin embargo no era ético pedirle algo tan rápido a cambio, sé acercó al oidó de esta, esta lo miraba de reojo. — Bienvenida a la compañía. — Se dió la vuelta y Hange un poco desconcertada giró su cabeza su piel se erizo por completo aquella voz tan sensual le habia hablado por el oido, con una sonrisa salió de la oficina, se quedó a donde estaba Petra. —Hola, Petra. Me pidió Hange Zoe — Hange le estrecho el brazo, Petra no le dio la mirada, esta estaba revisando unos papeles, cosa que a Hange le molestó un poco el hecho que no le prestará atención.Hange bajo su brazo y torció la boca colocó sus manos sobre su pequeño escritorio de esta, algo disgustada. —Hazme caso ... si no ...— Fue interrumpida. — ¿Si no qué? .— Le contestó Petra haciéndole una mueca pero sin darle la cara. — ¿Me acusaras con Levi? .— Se pusó de pie y mirándola frente a frente.Hange era mucho más alta que ella sin embargo por sus tacones podría estar a su altura.Hange solo se quedó callada y la miró un poco disgustada pero debia relajarse.-Mira Hani, Hans o como te llames, soy la secretaria de Levi, más no la tuya, no porque seas nueva en la empresa tienes derecho sobre mi. — Hange respiro hondo, y le ocurrió una sonrisa. — Esta bien Petra, creo que comenzamos con el lado izquierdo. — Suspiro y estrechó de nuevo su brazo.— Soy Hange, la nueva subgerente.Levi me informó que tu serás mi secretaria.Espero llevarme bien contigo. — Petra reaccionó inmediatamente.¿Qué estaba pensando Levi? .Enojada, le pegó en la mano a la castaña, y con un pequeño empujo se fue a la oficina de Levi.Entró bastante eufórica y gritando.Hange solo la especificada.Quizás y si era la novia de Levi y por eso reaccionaba así, nunca fue su intención, paso su mano sobre su cabello empezandosé a rascar.¿Y si esto le ocasionaba un nuevo problema? .Sólo se empezó a morder los labios en desesperación, necesitaría el empleo pagar sus deudas, si no quedaría en la calle.Se quedó mirando la puerta donde estaba la oficina de Levi, un poco nerviosa se sentó en una silla. ... —¡Levi.No me puedes hacer eso !. El miraba el paisaje de aquella ciudad, y vió de reojo como está entrando gritando ignorandola .Sacó su celular. —¡Ponme atención! .No me evadas. — Le dijó esta mientras lo tocaba del hombro, este agarró su mano fuertemente .Esta seguía gritando. —¡Levi! ¡Ya déjame! ¡Es ella o yo! .— Esté aventó su mano, y se envió en su escritorio.No sabía como callarla .Así que comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.— ¿Que haces? .— Le dijó esta bajando un poco el tono de su voz. —Esto es lo que quieres. ¿No?. La mirada y se acercó un poco a ella. No, Levi. Está volteó a ver al suelo. ¿Qué soy para ti? pregunta, la que había escuchado varias veces se abrochó los botones.Y suspiro. —Mi secretaria, y ahora seras la de Hange. —Este se envió en su escritorio y sacó su computadora.Esta al notar la indiferencia de esta, no evitó que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada. ¿Sólo eso? —Si, solo eso. —Entonces ella será, otra como yo. ¿No ?. Este sospechó y perdió a su té. Esta se lo arrebató y tiró la taza al suelo cosa que al molesto, pero se tranquilizó.Sólo hizó una mueca y por el teléfono, solicitó la limpieza de la viniera a limpiar.Petra se molestó ante ésto y se acercó a Levi, estaba necesitada de él, el solo vió como esta se acercaba a sus labios , giro la cabeza. —Ve atender a Hange.Por favor. — Está al escuchar eso le causó más enojo del que ya tenía se alejó de él y salió enojada de su oficina, Levi solo trago saliva y se repuso un rejuntar los pedazos de la taza que esta había roto ... Al salir de la oficina se notaban los ojos llorosos de Petra, su rimel se le había corrido, pero eso no le importo la castaña se dio cuenta sin embargo trató de no preguntar.No quería saber cuál era la razón de su enojo. —Ten, estas son las llaves de tu oficina. —Suspiro. —Es esa la que está al lado de la de él. —Toma las llaves y se fue dejando a Petra, la que no pudo darle la cara. ¿Se habrán enojado por mi culpa? ¿Y si rompo otra relación por mi culpa? Eran cosas que se preguntan durante los primeros días ahí a la castaña. Pero al recordar el susurro en su oreja por parte de Levi, la provocan que su piel se erizaba por completo. Hange y Levi como equipo se empezaron a llevar bien, ninguno de los dos había caído en la tentación. Hange días después de haber sido contratado se enteró que Petra solo era la secretaria de Levi y no tenia ningun tipo de lío amoroso con el cosa que a ella le gustó , pero por ética profesional y por lo vivido en su antiguo trabajo evitaba tratar de seducir a Levi para tener algún tipo de enredo con él, pero eso no le prohibía imaginar y tener sueños eróticos con él. Por otra parte Levi cada vez se resiste a caer en la tentación de las estrechas caderas que provocan a probar lo prohibido. ¿Prohibido? Si, ya que el tiempo después se enteró que ella había sido la ex novia de su amigo de la universidad Erwin Smith.Él era muy respetuoso y por ende no podría acercarse a ella para tener algún tipo de relación promiscua. A pesar de esto no le quitaba el hecho de que podría disfrutar de su belleza y su gran figura cuando podría verla ni mucho menos un imaginario Las cosas que podrían hacer con ella. ... Tras finalizar la junta, Hange no dejaba de babear por Levi y morderse los labios cada vez que lograba admirarlo, notó que el pantalón que llevará ese día le quedaba algo estrecho de la parte de la empresa haciendo que esta con curiosidad no dejará de mirar. Levi se dió cuenta, pero ignoró el hecho dándole importancia. Al terminar la junta Hange se acercó a Levi a entregarle unos papeles que le pedimos tras finalizar la junta la darselos, sus manos rozarón con las de él. Ella consideró sus manos de este, a pesar de que ya había visto y estrechaba las manos todos los días con el, ese momento fue erótico para ella pues se imaginó todo lo que se hizo hacer con estas manos, Levi se dió cuenta y con una sonrisa un poco irónica le quitó los papeles.Está respiró hondamente y movió la cabeza se dio la vuelta de los medios, se retiró hizo la puerta de la sala de juntas. En embargo, algo la detuvo era la mano de Levi sobre su brazo. —Recuerda, qué debes pasar a mi oficina al rato por los papeles sellados. — Le dijó este en el oído, y le dio la espalda está solo sonrió y le contestó. —Claro.— Se mordió el labio.Y salió de la sala de juntas.Levi al observar esto, solo trato de respirar pero era inevitable no poder reaccionar así ante aquella mujer tan misteriosa, y seductora.Se acomodó un poco su corbata y suspiró .En voz baja dijo. —Mi pecado será tu nombre. —Dijó este tocaba nuevamente su mano, que había tocado esta. —Mi pecado será tu nombre. —Dijó este tocaba nuevamente su mano, que había tocado esta. —Mi pecado será tu nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER. 

Attack on Titan y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.Sólo la historia es de mi auditoria. ADVERTENCIA. La siguiente historia puede contener violencia explícita, lenguaje extremo y actividad sexual, no recomendada para menores de 18 años, se recomienda discreción. Promiscuidad, deseo y pasión es lo único que buscan en sus parejas


End file.
